Glad I Was Lost
by GlaresS-G21
Summary: Tasuki and Kouji come to the Other world mysteriously. They are lost in a forest while two girls by the names of Joanne and Catelyn find them. They take them in and one of the girls will change Tasuki's life trmendously.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!!  
  
Quick Summary: Tasuki and Koji are sucked into the real world without realizing it. They are completely lost in the woods and two girls, Catelyn and Joanne on their senior trip bumps into them. Little bits of hentai but not much, or maybe there is!!! That's up to me.  
  
*Oh and just for the people that don't know how to pronounce Catelyn, its Cate-lin. Oh and I know you guys are not stupid because everyone is smart but just incase you don't know who Genroh is, it's Tasuki's bandit name.  
  
Catelyn is a Chinese girl. She grew up with foster parents that taught her martial arts. She is wild and not afraid of anyone. Competitive and smart. Best athlete in school, runs the fastest, the best in martial arts and loves to do obstacle courses. The smartest kid in her grade level and never loses to anyone. Her and Joanne always dresses the best but Joanne is prettier than Catelyn since Catelyn doesn't really care how she looks. She a tomboy! Keeping fit is what Catelyn likes to do. Some of her flaws are that she can't swim, she hates to spend a lot of money on herself, and she doesn't like makeup, only lip gloss and lipstick.  
  
Joanne is a Philippian girl. Best friends with Catelyn ever since the 6th grade. The best looking along with her best friend in second place. Joanne loves to go shopping and get her nails done and buy lots and lots of make- up. She is good in sports but she just doesn't know it. She loves to go swimming though! She has a beautiful voice, best singer in the whole school. Catelyn and her are the best in art. Some of her flaws are that she can be a little to gullible, a little bit conceited at times, and loves makeup and her looks to much.  
  
Woods:  
  
"Shit, where the hell are we?" Tasuki swearing. Koji just staring blankly all around trying to figure out where the hell they are just ignores Tasuki. "Koji, stop fricken daydreaming. We gotta find a fricken way to get back." "Genroh, stop complaing, we could probably find somebody to help us." Koji still staring at his surroundings.  
  
Koji snapping out of it hears something, "Genroh, do you hear that? Sounds like theres something out there." Tasuki and Koji walk a little to find two girls sitting by a river bank laughing. Tasuki at the site of girls shutters. "Koji lets get out of here. Its just stupid girls. They won't help us much." Tasuki didn't notice he was talking to himself, he turns around to look for Koji and sees him flirting with one of the girls.  
  
"Hi, my name is Koji. What's your name? Do you know where we are?" "Hi Koji, I'm Joanne, we're in the middle of the forest in Bear Mountain." Tasuki staring stupidly at Koji walks over to him, grabs him by the collar and says, "Lets go." "Calm down Genru, I am trying to figure out how to get out of this place and get myself a girl." Koji whispers back. Joanne staring at them doesn't notice her best friend wasn't around. Koji askes her, "Where's your friend?" Then winking at her. She blushes madly and looks around for her friend. "She probably went to change, we snuck away from ur class and now we are lost. She fell right into a pile of mud so I guess she saw you guys and went to wash up and change It's a good thing we packed extra clothes."  
  
Koji seemed interested in Joanne. Catelyn come running back with her baggy full of went clothes and her baggy full of dry towels and clothes. She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and vintage washed blue jeans. "Joanne! Who's you new boyfriends?" Joanne and Koji blushed madly while Tasuki looked pissed at her. "I ain't her boyfriend. And doesn't your mother tell you to be respectful to your elders?" Joanne and Catelyn were only at the age of 17 while Koji and Tasuki were 18.  
  
Catelyn just shrugged and started to stretch. Tasuki took out his Tessen and was about to turn her into toast but she did a cartwheel and kicked it right out of his hand. :0 "Don't try anything." Catelyn said giving his tessen back. Koji couldn't help it but laugh a little. "What the heck you laughing at Koji?" Tasuki was losing his temper!!!  
  
"Jo, when are we gonna start looking for our way back? Its getting late. I don't have a lot of cash on me. I only have about $150.00, you?" Catelyn asked Joanne with a reply "I have as much as you have remember, we brought the same amount out?" "Oh yeah, well I guess we have to camp out tonight. I love our teachers. They made us bring food and sleeping bags and towels and stuff. And our trip was supposed to last 2 weeks. Two weeks free time. I'll just call mom to tell her that we got separated from the group, she wouldn't care. But she'll give me rules about what to do. I love my mommy." Catelyn saying with a big grin on her face while taking out her cellphone.  
  
About two hours later, around 8:30:  
  
"Jo, I'm getting hungry, lets eat." Tasuki's stomach was growling and so was Koji's. Catelyn whipped out a baggy of bread, another with cheese, one with ham, one with turkey, one with lettuce, a bottle of mayo and two Cokes from her ice storage area. She took out some tin foil and placed 4 slices of bread on it. Joanne had brought bread, turkey, lettuce, mustard, salami, and some pepper. She took out a bottle of Diet Pepsi and two cups. They both offered the boys if they wanted. Koji staring at Joanne's food, nodded in delight; while Tasuki just shrugged but you could tell he wanted. So they prepared some sandwiches and gave each of the boys something to drink. "Thanks for the food." The guys said with smiles on their faces.  
  
After cleaning up, it was heading around 9:15. Joanne said, "Lets take a dip Catey, you brought your swim suit right?" "Joanne, I can't swim!!!" Joanne insisting bribed Catelyn, "Just walk around in the water, its only 5 feet, your 5 foot 6, your tall!!! And I'll help you. If you don't go I'm leaving you." Catelyn had no choice. They changed into their swim suits and walked back to tell the guys to watch their stuff. Joanne wanted to show off her cute two piece blue swim suit. Walking up to Koji she winked at him. Joanne smiling sweetly at him couldn't take her eyes off so Catelyn in her read two piece had to tell them, " Me and Jo are gonna go for a dip. Watch our stuff please?" Grabbing Joanne by the arm headed for the river.  
  
At the river:  
  
~Splash~ Joanne jumped into the river pulling Catelyn with her. "Isn't this great?" "It freaking cold, I'm going back." "No Catelyn, Stay with me. I have a question to ask you, do you think Koji is cute? I think he is dreamy." Joanne got a blank stare from Catelyn. "I think he is okay. I wouldn't say great but pretty good." Joanne starts to splash Catelyn and Catelyn doing the same.  
  
Back to the boys:  
  
"Genroh, I think I am falling for Joanne, she's so cute and perky. I know you don't like girls much but what do you think of her?" Tasuki was going crazy listening about girls but he himself was falling for someone.  
  
It wasn't till a long while when the girls came back. Catelyn and Joanne took out their matching Portable Blow Dryers. Stuck a chunk of batteries in them and started drying their hair. Tasuki was getting annoyed looking at the girls and took Koji for a walk.  
  
When the guys came back the girls were already in the PJs and their sleeping bags were already out. The weather had gotten so much hotter. Tasuki and Koji just gathered a whole bunch of small leaves and laid on those to go to sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Catelyn woke up to a hearing of leaves rustling. It was almost daylight and she saw Koji and Tasuki awake. She thought of it as nothing so she went back to sleep.  
  
She woke up later on the someone shaking her. It was Joanne. She had a big smile on her face and it was covered in foam. She was already brushing her teeth. Catelyn got up, rubbed her eyes a little and went to get some water to wash up. When she came back, she saw breakfast. There was sunny side up eggs, bacon, toast, syrup, and instant milk. Tasuki must have used his tessen and cooked.  
  
They ate and ate till there was no food left. Koji kept looking at Joanne. And Joanne looked at him right back. It was so scary at that moment. They took the paper plates and put it in a large garbage bag. Koji finally asked the big question.  
  
~Kee Kee Kee. I know that this might be a little corny but it's gonna be greater! R&R please! Thanks very much!  
  
~Catey signing off~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!! But I own a lot of Fushigi Yugi stuff!  
  
Quick review of what happened in the last chapter: Koji was just about to ask a big question to someone. You probably guessed it! ( I know that wasn't much of review but hey, lets get to the fic!  
  
Koji asked, "Joanne, will you be my girlfriend?" Catelyn started crackin up. Joanne and Koji totally ignored it and Koji took Joanne's hands and she said, "No!" Koji's heart broke. "I'm just playing with you, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Koji did a little 'happy' dance. Joanne and Catelyn hugged but Catelyn was still a little disgusted.  
  
"Congrats Koji, you finally gotta girl!" Tasuki said with much sarcasm. Joanne and Koji skipped along into the forest leaving Catelyn and Tasuki alone.  
  
Catelyn was still in her extra extra extra large T-shirt and short shorts. She folded her sleeping bag and put it away in her over sized traveling bag. Tasuki was just looking at her. Not knowing what feeling he had inside of him every time their eyes met. She finally broke the silence, "What the heck are you staring at? Never seen a girl pack before?" Tasuki face turned into a dark crimson. "Um. um. just looking at." Koji and Joanne were back and they interrupted him. He was so relieved he didn't have to say anything.  
  
"Genroh, Catelyn, Joanne and I are gonna go swimming for a little while. You don't mind right?" Koji asked holding Joanne by the waist and Joanne playing with his beautiful blue hair. "Ya, it's okay with me." Catelyn said. She kinda had a feeling she wanted to be alone again with Tasuki. She was always the 'crush' of a lot of boys but she never liked any of them back. And she never had this feeling when she was with a boy.  
  
When Koji and Jo left, it was silent again, for a long time. Tasuki just laid in the middle of the grass. Catelyn just sat under a tree, in the shade. Resting. And before she knew it she was sleeping.  
  
From afar Tasuki could see her and he could help but walk towards her. She was in such a deep sleep. He sat down besides her. Just looking at her sleep, breath. He could hear her, slowly breathing. He tucked her long bangs behind her ear. He leaned forward a little to kiss her on the cheek but she woke up and saw him. She was in total shock.  
  
"I swear, I didn't do anything." Tasuki said with a innocent look on his face. They just stared at each other, for a long time, without blinking.  
  
Tasuki moved closer to her, taking her chin and lifting it up so their eyes would meet perfectly. Then he leaned closer and gave a light kiss on the lips. They finally blinked. He gave her another kiss but this time, a deeper one. His tongue invading her mouth now. She leaned her back more and her tongue now also invading his mouth. She could taste the strong scent of sake. They broke apart for they were running out of breath.  
  
He looked into her sparkling eyes. Caressing her face. "I know we haven't met for long and we don't know much about each other yet but, you think you could be." Koji and Joanne coming back interrupting what Tasuki was about to say. Catelyn jumped away form Tasuki as to look as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
That night Catelyn pulled Koji the side, "Koji, tell me everything you know about Tasuki. Like what's his interest and what he hates and stuff like that." Koji had a cute smirk on his face and it was pondering in his mind why she was asking, "Well I could tell you the main thing that Genroh hates, GIRLS! He hates them to death. He loves martial arts and he loves sake. We are bandits and he hates milk. He has 5 sisters I think and that's all I can tell you. Why do you wanna know?" She replied really fast, "I just wanted to know that's all. Nothing at all is going on ya know?" And she dashed away into her sleeping bag. She almost cried, she kept thinking 'was he just using me for the fun of it because Koji got a good girl? He hates girls so why was he kissing me or was I just forcing it.' It bothered her all night thinking about it.  
  
A couple of days past and Catelyn had always dodged Tasuki's eyes. Not knowing what he expected from her.  
  
Koji and Joanne went out again that same day. Catelyn had nothing to do but she didn't want to be alone with Tasuki so wanted to run off into the woods. Any part, just not with Tasuki. She was walking towards the woods but Tasuki pulled on her arm forcing her to go to him. She tried to pull away but she didn't succeed. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Koji told me that you hated girls. I am a girl am I not so why do you like me? Am I special or something?" She said while still trying to pull away. "He grabbed her waist tightly so now they had no space between them but their faces. "I hate girls but like you said, you are special. You don't flirt, you like martial arts, your like a tomboy. I don't like girly girls. That's what I don't like. But I like you." Tasuki said then giving her a kiss, still holding on to her waist.  
  
Two days before they had to leave:  
  
"Koji wanna come live with me and Catelyn and her family? My mom and brother went back to Philippines to visit my family so I am living with Catey. Her parents are the bomb!!! And her house is the biggest! There are 3 bedrooms though." Koji stared at her like he wanted to go now. But Catelyn interrupted his moment, "They can't come, where are they gonna sleep?" "Ya, where are we gonna sleep?" Tasuki repeated. "Well Catelyn, can't you share? You and me share and room and the guys share a room." Joanne looked at Catelyn like she was about to kill her if she didn't say yes. It was 1 month before High School was so Catelyn finally said yes.  
  
So they set of to Catelyn's house:  
  
"Catelyn and I live in Brockport, New York. Her house is so cool. I can't wait till you guys get there!!!" Joanne was informing them on the ride to Catelyn's house. They were on this big big train. Tasuki, Koji and Joanne was sitting together by the front, while Catelyn sat all by herself in the back, right next to a big window. She loved to stare at the views outside. She looked over to Tasuki a couple of times to see if he was looking back but her never was so she just stopped after a while.  
  
Off the train:  
  
Catelyn's parents were there to pick her up. "Catey sweetheart, we missed you so much!" Catelyn's parents said while hugging her. All 6 of them, (Catelyn, Joanne, Tasuki, Koji, Dad, Mom) had gone to a near by Starbucks. Joanne introduced to Catelyn's parents, Rika Takamochi, Catey's mom and Ryan Takamochi, Catelyn's dad about what happened and that the guys were gonna stay with them for a little while. Catelyn had went to the corner store to buy some peach twislers. When she came back, she saw the five of them all laughing. That brought a quick grin to Catelyn's face. She went to sit next to Joanne but Koji was sitting next to her and her dad was sitting next to her dad so she could only sit next to Tasuki. Secretly she was hoping to but she also had a feeling not to. "What's so funny?" Catelyn asked because they were still holding there stomachs laughing. "Oh nothing Cate, we were just talking about the next time you would find a boyfriend before beating him to death." Rika said and by now Catelyn's cheeks were so red, they turned into a crimson coloring. Tasuki smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Genroh, When are you gonna get a girlfriend? You can't stay single forever, why don't you and Catelyn go out?" Koji asked with a smirk on his face. Catelyn's cheeks burned with anger at Koji's stupid remark. But what surprised her the most was what Tasuki said after. "Koji, you know I don't like girls. I hate them, not that I hate you Rika, Cate and Joanne but I don't like girls much. Not meaning that I like boys but, I just think that girls are just a bit to complicated for me." Catelyn held her coffee cup tightly, gripping it so hard, it almost cracked in half.  
  
Her heart broke. She knew that he was just giving her false signs and guiding her to the wrong path. But she did feel better knowing the truth. Rika asked Koji, "Koji, why did you dye your hair Blue? Its so exotic!!!" Koji's cheeks burned redder than Catelyn's. "Oh, I don't really know how to answer that. People don't usually ask me that. Mr. Takamochi, what's up?" "Koji, you can call me Ryan. Nothings up, just don't have much to say to you youngsters. I might not be as hip as I was when I were young. I don't want to embarrass my sweetheart." Catelyn smiled to make her dad happy but she was a little embarrassed by what he said.  
  
When they finished up Catelyn still had on a fake smile but she wanted to separate from the group. She stuck with them for a little while. They went home and she went straight upstairs with everyone's things. She put her and Joannes things back in the closet and drawers. Joanne went upstairs after a little while to clean up her room and to pull out her couch bed. Tasuki and Koji also went up a little while after looking around the house. They didn't have much stuff only the clothes they had now.  
  
When they finished getting a tour around the house, Catelyn took some money from her safe. (She has so mush money!!! I don't think she could spend it all in a days worth!!!) She went down stairs to find her mom cooking and her father cleaning. She walked over to her mom and said, "Mom, I'm going out for a walk, want anything?" Her mom just shook her head and smiled. Catelyn got dressed in a little tee and Capri's. And walked out the house.  
  
~Catey signing off~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!!  
  
Catelyn's Shopping Spree!!!:  
  
She went into the mall near by. Walking into Virgin Megastore, she walked right to the anime soundtracks/CDs area. She picked up a few CDs, Inu-Yasha ones, Fushigi Yugi ones (what a coincidence), Sailor Moon ones and Ranma ½. She held on to those for a little while then walked over to the anime DVDs. She took a couple of them. The same titles as her CDs. When she went to the cashier to pay off, the total was more than she expected. The clerk said, "The total is $274.98." She gave him the $300 and he said to her, "Here's your change. Thanks for shopping and Virgin Megastores, come back again!" She took her bag and smiled at him.  
  
She still had a lot of money on her and so she went to do a little shopping. She went into a swim suit store and picked out a few things for her and Joanne. She got herself a black two piece and for Joanne, a Baby blue halter top/mini skirt swim suit. They were both Baby Phat and the little Cat sign glittered on the side of each suit.  
  
Then she walked into a store that sold all different brands of clothes. She bought 3 pairs of Sergio Jeans, 2 pairs of Sweat Pants, a Puma suit, 2 CK gray t-shirts that she gonna use for PJ's, and a pair of red sunglasses. Then she went into Foot Locker and bought 3 pairs of sandals, 2 Air Force Ones, Red and Gray, and 2 pairs of ankle socks.  
  
Then she went to an electronics store and bought a new CD player along with 2 pairs of head phones.  
  
She remembered that Koji and Tasuki didn't have any clothes and towels and stuff. So she went into a Walmart and picked up a couple of towels and some t-shirts and shorts and Pajamas. She didn't know there size but she thought about an average guy's size in clothes. So she bought and bought.  
  
The last place she went was to the supermarket. She bought a whole lot of food. 5 buckets of Ice Cream, (What? They were on sale!!! And it Summer!!!) 20 bags of chips, 10 bottles of 2 litter soda, some Sake, Lollipops, Starburst, Twislers, Jolly Ranchers, etc., and cookies.  
  
When she was done shopping, she had to wait for a taxi but it was taking a little too long and it was a good thing her Ice Cream wasn't melting. So she starts to walk but very slowly and one of her boy friends were driving by. He offered her a ride. His name is Tai (not from Digimon) and he was a couple of years older than her so she got in his car and he drove her home. The Ice Cream still didn't melt. Tasuki, Koji, and Joanne were on the porch chilling when they saw the car park. Catelyn yelled for help. Joanne dashed there helping Catelyn carry her bags. "Wanna come in for a little while Tai?" Catelyn offered. "Sure, I haven't seen Mr. and Mrs. Takamochi in a while." When they got everything inside, Catelyn took out three boxes, "Jo, this is for you," she handed her a Baby Phat Box, "Koji this is for you," She handed him his clothes, "and Tasuki this is for you." handing him a box. She put all the Ice Cream and Soda's in the fridge. Then she took the chips, the Sake, the candy and cookies, her clothes, and other stuff upstairs.  
  
Everybody opened their presents and gave Cately a hug except for Tasuki. Rika and Ryan come into the living room and sees Tai. Rika runs up to him and gives him a long-time-no-see hug. When Catelyn sat down Tai moved in on her. You could tell he liked Catelyn, but she was still a minor and he was like 19 or 20. They all sat there for a while talking about school and stuff. Tasuki didn't join the conversation, instead he went outside. Catelyn saw him and she followed him. "What's the matter? Don't like me and my friends or my family?" Catelyn asked him. "No, just that I don't seem to mix in with everyone." Tasuki told her back and he sat down on the bench swing. "I'll be right back." Catelyn said while running back into the house. She went upstairs and graded two bottles of Sake. When she went outside, "The first thing she did was throw a bottle of Sake to Tasuki and say, "Think Fast!!!"  
  
He grinned at her. She sat next to him. He got the idea she liked him. "Um. Catelyn, I think you should know that." She cut him off by saying, "I know. You don't like me. Its okay." "You didn't let me finish, I do like you, its just that I can't take girls wanting to have a commitment all the time and then they get me into trouble. That's what I know girls to be, they get guys like me into big trouble. I just aren't ready for a relationship yet." Tasuki explaining to her. Catelyn put her drink on the ground, got up and went across the street. Tasuki thought he had said the wrong thing to her but after a little she came back with something in her hand.  
  
He saw her hand was trickling blood. When she was up to him now, she opened her hand. It was a rock. "Shit, I'm bleeding. But anyways, this was for you. You'll get it later on." She said to him, picking up her Sake and going back inside again.  
  
Tasuki just stared at the rock thinking about what it meant. He gulped down his Sake and just looked at the rock. 'Does it mean she thinks I like rocks? I look like a rock? I have a rocky road to go?' Then he thought about what he said to her and thought, 'I have a rock like heart? Hard and life less? Couldn't be, I am so nice at times.' He took the rock and went back inside. The first thing he looked for was Catelyn. When he went inside, he saw something that made him very upset.  
  
He saw something that made him break the Sake bottle in his hand. Koji looked at him with a blank stare. "Genru, what's wrong?" Koji asked while picking up some of the Sake bottle pieces that broke. Tai was grabbing hold of Catelyn's waist and she didn't say anything about it. He knew he shouldn't be mad since she has the choice to chose who she likes and that he said to her that he didn't want to start anything with her but he just got jealous. She looked like he was about to fry some ass with his tessen. Tasuki's hand was bleeding now, cut from the glass pieces, "Whoever the fuck you are, get your hands of Catelyn!!!"  
  
Catelyn just stared at Tasuki, his face was burning into a red color. Tai just totally ignored him. Tasuki grabbed Tai but the neck collar with his bloody hand. "I said get your hands of her you little ash tray." Rika and Ryan came to the living room to see what the commotion was about. Joanne and Koji noticed and they each grabbed a parent and dragged them back into the kitchen.  
  
Kitchen:  
  
What's going on out there? Why is Tasuki so mad? I think he needs to calm down a little." Ryan asked Jo and Koji. Joanne started, "Um.. well, uh you see, um. Tai was kinda harassing Catey and I guess Tasuki got mad and uh, he told Tai to get his hands of her and um. Tai didn't and uh Tasuki got mad." Ryan went outside to look at what was going on.  
  
Living room:  
  
"You know Catelyn is just a minor, you can't be touching her." Tasuki said still holding on to Tai by the collar while Catelyn was totally ignoring everything that was going on. "Yo, lil man, calm down, no need for this. Let go please." Tai trying to get Tasuki to let go. After a few seconds he did. Tasuki went into the kitchen, just by passing Ryan. "Tasuki, I understand that you are trying to protect Catey but there isn't need for fighting." Ryan said to Tasuki as he headed for the sink to wash his hand. "I'm sorry Mr. Takamochi, I guess I just got carried away. I don't know what is going on in my head. Ever since I met Catelyn, I have been having strange feelings. Not knowing what the hell they are. I just wanna know what the hell is going on with me. I know I don't want to start no frickin relationship wit no girl but. do you get the idea?"  
  
Catelyn walked into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel, then walked out, not saying a word. Then they heard a BANG!, in the living room. "Tai, get out. I don't want to see you ever again. If you bother me again, I swear you'll wish you were never born!!!" Rika and Joanne ran outside to see what happened, followed by the guys. "What happened here Catey?" Joanne called out to her. "This freaken pervert tried to make a move on me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me against the wall. I swear if he comes near me again he'll never be able to do that to any girl, EVER again." She said while running upstairs. Tai just stood there. "Well get the hell out the girls house!" Tasuki said. Joanne ran upstairs to see what was going on with Catelyn. "Catey, what happened?" Catelyn said in-between breaths, "He tried to touch me in places but I stopped him and he slapped me. Fortunately, I got him down and that's when I started yelling." Tasuki moved Joanne out of the way and he held Catelyn.  
  
Night time in the guy's room:  
  
"Genroh, why are you being such a wimp. You know you like that Catelyn girl. Why won't you just tell that girl you like her. I mean, we are best friends, I know how you feel, you don't like girls, but Catelyn doesn't seem like the type that would." Koji was saying but then stopped on his own.  
  
What made the exotic blue haired boy stop? Well stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
~Catey signing out!~ 


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to thanks all the people that have reviewed my story. I am glad you guys like it. If you have any suggestions on how to fix it a little, I am open to ideas!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Fushigi Yugi!!!  
  
Another snippet from the last chapter:  
  
"Genroh, why are you being such a wimp. You know you like that Catelyn girl. Why won't you just tell that girl you like her. I mean, we are best friends, I know how you feel, you don't like girls, but Catelyn doesn't seem like the type that would." Koji was saying but then stopped on his own.  
  
What made the exotic blue haired boy stop?  
  
Well what did make Koji stop? Well its time to find out!!!  
  
Koji had stopped since he saw the feisty red head asleep. Koji pulled up the blankets and then he went outside the room. Leaving Tasuki all by himself.  
  
Koji had walked over to the girls room which apparently wasn't asleep yet. Music was still on, they were still talking and he could tell that they were enjoying themselves.  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
Catelyn opened the door in her cute red satin PJs. "Hey Koji, wassup? Not asleep yet?" "Koji just smiled at her. She invited him in. Joanne gave him a quick kiss then she went back to what she was doing. Koji sat next to her and Catelyn just layed on the bed and the three of them just talked.  
  
Tasuki had woken up from having a nightmare. He saw Koji wasn't there so he went out the room to look for him. He found out eventually that he was with the girls. But first he made sure that the parents were already asleep. He knocked on the door and Catelyn opened the door again. "Hey sleepy head!" She greeted him letting him in. "Hey Gen." Koji said to him as he walked in. "Catelyn can you get me and Koji something to drink. Like warm milk?" Joanne asked Catelyn since she didn't want to leave Koji. "Sure why not, Tasuki want anything?" Catelyn offered and he said yes. He just asked for water but Catelyn got him something else. After a couple of minutes, she came back with 2 cups of warm milk, them she went back down to get the rest. She made Tasuki some Horlik. It was some type of milk drink and she got the same. They sat down on the floor and just listened to the music. A little while later, Catelyn fell asleep on Tasuki's shoulders. His face turned bright red. Joanne with her skinny self lifted Catelyn up onto the bed. The guys returned to their room and she washed the cups and also went back to bed.  
  
The next morning Catelyn woke up to a smell of burnt toast.  
  
::Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep::  
  
The smoke alarm was going off.  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning. "Catelyn, Joanne, you guys are going to be late for school if you don't wake up." So the two girls wake up, do their morning things, gets dressed and goes downstairs. "Why did the smoke alarm go off?" Catelyn asks her mommy and she just smiles and says, "Your father tried to make toast. He could cook big feasts and stuff but he can't make toast." "Oh, mom, today we have a half a day. I'll be home at 11." Catelyn says storming out the house forgetting breakfast.  
  
The two girls go off to school but back in the house, the two parents have to get ready for work, leaving Tasuki and Koji in the house. Being their first time in a house that has electronics and things that are new to them, they decide not to touch anything they are going to regret.  
  
Koji's stomach grumbles, "Genroh, I'm hungry." The both of them walk downstairs and they find the burnt toast. They don't even brush their teeth. They go back upstairs and sleep until they hear something downstairs.  
  
It was already 12:30 when they had woken up. Catelyn and Joanne was downstairs making lunch and the music was on like the highest level. Joanne turns down the music. "Good afternoon you guys, wake up so late?" Joanne greets them. Catelyn was making some lunch, chicken pot pie and butter rolls. (okay, she's not much of a cook but what do you expect from a tomboy?) Joanne brings the two boys upstairs and teaches them to brush their teeth. When Joanne had finished cleaning them up and teaching them some stuff, they walk downstairs and see food on the table. They sit down and start to eat. Catelyn looks at the three of them and starts to laugh. They all look so messy when they eat. When Catelyn sits down to eat they already ate all the food so she had to microwave some leftovers from yesterday, beef teriyaki.  
  
A couple of days past and Catelyn's parents have to go on a business trip. It was the last week of school and people were having parties and stuff. One Friday night Joanne and Catelyn was invited to a party. They had brought Koji and Tasuki along. The four of them was chillin' at the party until a boy named Kevin comes over to them. He starts to flirt with Joanne. Koji doesn't mind until her kisses her! Koji punches Kevin in the face and they begin to fight. Joanne had pulled Koji back but Koji didn't want to give up on the fight. Tasuki was right about to use his tessen but Catelyn stopped him, "You can't use that here." She asks for the tessen and for some mysterious reason he hands it to her. Joanne takes Koji by the hand and drags him away from Kevin which probably had a million bruises.  
  
Joanne kisses Koji and they hug. Catelyn hands the tessen back to Tasuki and she walks out of the party without anyone knowing except for Tasuki.  
  
When the three of them get home they see Catelyn watching The Ring and eating a ice cream bar. Catelyn saw them walk in and smiled, "Back so soon?" Joanne grabbed and ice cream bar and sat down next to Catelyn. "Why'd you leave?" Joanne had asked her and she didn't get a reply but she got quite a scare when see looked at the T.V. Then the four of them just watched videos until like 1 in the morning. Some of them decided it was a good idea to go to bed. Joanne was scared half to death now from seeing all those scary movies so Koji decided to stay with her until she falls asleep. Catelyn on the other hand still wanted to watch more videos. When Koji and Joanne were upstairs, Tasuki sat down next to Catelyn. She closed the T.V. and went into the kitchen to get more food. She grabbed a bottle of sake for Tasuki and some Iced Tea for herself. Then she went on the computer on the ground floor. Tasuki was mumbling something and Catelyn just blurted out, "Tasuki, do you like me or what because you hate woman and I don't think you like me but I like you and I don't wanna be hurt so just tell me now!"  
  
"Uh, Uh, Uh, I don't, uh, I."  
  
What will Tasuki say? Well that's up to me! Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.  
  
~Catey signing out~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi in any way. But I do own a lot of merchandise!  
  
Snippet: Tasuki was mumbling something and Catelyn just blurted out, "Tasuki, do you like me or what because you hate woman and I don't think you like me but I like you and I don't wanna be hurt so just tell me now!"  
  
"Uh, Uh, Uh, I don't, uh, I."  
  
Catelyn was getting frustrated now and frankly, it didn't matter to her anymore because she already knew that he didn't like her. "You know what, forget it. I'm tired of playing games with you. I know you don't like me and I don't care anymore. You can go and hate girls all you want. I'm a girl and I have no problem with that and if you." Before she could finish, Tasuki ran out the room and slammed the door behind him. Catelyn was in shock. She got up and opened the door and screamed down the hallway "Yeah that's what I thought jerk-off, walk away like a coward." She slams the door behind her.  
  
Koji opens the door to his room and walks into Catelyn's. Joanne decides not to follow; she doesn't want to get caught in the middle of this.  
  
~Catelyn's room~ "Koji, you know, I really did like Tasuki. But he is such a bitch. I try and try and I know I made the point very clear but he just doesn't get it and it makes me so upset because I still like him. I just want to know if he feels the same and he can't tell me." Koji looks at her and shakes his head. "You both have problems. You both are stubborn and stuck up. Genru doesn't tell everyone everything. Me, his best friend for life, he won't even tell me everything. But look at it this way, do you think he likes you?" Catelyn sighs, "No, I don't think he likes me because he treats me like crap."  
  
~Out on the porch where Tasuki is~ Tasuki thinking to himself: Why does she have to make it so hard for me? I mean what's the point. I know she knows that I like her. I have given her so many clues. But I am just afraid of the commitment. I can't stand it, and she knows that and yet she still makes it hard for me. I wish I could just tell her, but then I bet she'll get all serious on me. I can't stand this. Tasuki, you need to toughen yourself up. Don't be so afraid to try new things. Just tell her you like her. Okay. Tell her. Don't be scared. God this is so freaken hard.  
  
End of thinking  
  
~Catelyn's Room~ "You should just go and talk to him. I mean he is sitting downstairs like a dog." Joanne says coming into the room not knocking. Catelyn sighs and says, "Look, why can't he come up and talk to me. But like always, I'm always the bigger person so I will go." Joanne and Koji looks at each other and smiles, "Atta girl!" They both say.  
  
~Downstairs~ Catelyn just didn't feel right having to keep asking him since boys are the ones that are supposed to "ask" the girls. Tasuki came back inside from the porch. His head is down and suddenly he sees Catelyn standing in front of him. "Hey." Catelyn sorta laughs, "Hey.look I'm sorry about before. I know I was really being a bitch and I don't care anymore f you don't like me or whatever." before she could finish her sentence Tasuki gave her a big hug. Catelyn was very surprised and didn't know what to do. Koji and Joanne were watching from the staircase and they said in a sort of scream/whisper way "Hug him back!" So that's what Catelyn did. "Um are you okay Tas?" Tasuki finally let go of her, "I do like you Catelyn. I like you a lot. I really like you but I was just always so afraid of commitment. Don't think I don't like you okay." Catelyn gave him a funny look and then walked away. Actually she walked into the kitchen.  
  
~Kitchen~ Catelyn thinking to herself: What the hell just went on? I discard my feelings for him and then he comes and tells me that he likes me? That is not right. Why? I should be happy that he likes me but why do I have this feeling that it doesn't seem right? Jeez, what the hell am I going to do? I should go for it. I like him; I know I do. I should, shouldn't I? End of thinking Catelyn walks back into the living room where they were waiting.  
  
Catelyn runs to Tasuki. "I can't like you back. I don't like you anymore. I'm sorry." then she runs upstairs and closed the door. "What the hell was that about?" Tasuki says looking at Koji and Joanne with a very confused look. Joanne runs upstairs and tries to open the door to Catelyn's room but its locked. She goes back downstairs, "Guys, I think we'll have to share a room tonight, Catelyn locked her door and that's not a good thing."  
  
Catelyn sat on her bed thinking about what she did. She looked up at the clock. It was 5 minutes till 2. She pulled the covers up and she closed her eyes. She wasn't sleepy but she just laid there, curled into a ball, crying. "Did I just do the wrong thing to turn him down? I've liked him for so long, why did I turn him down?" The minutes ticked away and soon, she just cried herself to sleep.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Catelyn heard a knock on her door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 12:30. She got up and opened the door. It was Tasuki. He pushed his way into the bedroom. "Joanne wanted me to tell you that she was going somewhere and she'll be back in two days." Catelyn didn't want to look at him, she couldn't. "Um. okay, thanks for giving me the message." She said and then she walked out of the room to go the bathroom.  
  
Tasuki stayed in her room though, and he sat on her bed? He saw a stain on her bed sheet. "Does she drool or something?" he thought to himself. He laughed to himself and then he saw Catelyn looking at him from the doorway wiping her face with a towel. "What are you still doing here?" Tasuki looked alarmed, "oh nothing, I just wanted to look around. As he walked out Catelyn grabbed him by the arm lightly. "About yesterday night." She looked at her feet since she didn't want their eyes to meet. Her eyes were watering again "I didn't mean to do that to you. I know that I kept forcing you to tell me if you liked me or not and then when you asked me to, you know, I rejected you. I don't want you to have any hard feelings or anything." She let go of Tasuki's arm to wipe 1 tear away from her eye. Tasuki touched her cheek and then he moved down to her chin and lifted it up. Their eyes met for 2 seconds then she closed her eyes and tried to turn away but Tasuki held her by the shoulders. She kept her eyes closed but then she just felt Tasuki pull her close to him. She felt his body heat and she could hear his heart beat. Tasuki hadn't said a single word to her until now, "You expect me to not have any hard feelings?" Catelyn opened her eyes in shock. His voiced filled with anger and pain. Her hands that were at her sides now moved up to push away from him. He tightened his grip though and continued talking. "You were the first girl I had feelings for. You made me say the things I didn't want to. You made me tell you how I felt about you. You were the first girl that could make me do all of those things and then you turn me down."  
  
She felt a tear drip down her cheek. But it wasn't hers. She looked up at Tasuki and tears dripped down his eyes. "You don't understand Catelyn. All my life, I've never felt this way about any girl. None of them could make me tell them how I felt. None of them made me think so much about myself. You were the first one." Catelyn Pulled away finally and she looked up at his eyes for the first time at will. "What about Miaka? You loved her. You tried to take her from Tamahome. You told her that you couldn't stand it that Tamahome kept making her cry and that you wanted to make her happy. You loved her." Tasuki wiped his face dry and her looked at Catelyn as if he would burn. "That was a different story. And who told you about that?" Catelyn put on a fake smile, "It doesn't matter who told me. And it's not a different story." She walked over to her bed ad sat down. She buried her face into her hands and cried. Tasuki walked over to Catelyn, "Its different because those thoughts only came out because I was under a curse. Sure, those were the things that I was thinking, but if the curse were never upon me, I wouldn't have said those things. I would have never done those actions. I loved her but I was more in denial. I am sick of trying to explain to you now. I guess now I know how you felt when you loved someone and they kept everything from you."  
  
Catelyn stood up and hugged him. Tasuki didn't want to but he hugged her back. "I love you Catelyn, but I won't alter your feelings." Once they held each other, it was like they couldn't be separated. "I'm sorry Tasuki, for making you feel like that. I don't love you, and I do really like you. I just wanted you to get a taste of what I felt, but I guess, I got a taste of what you felt to."  
  
Tasuki beamed with joy.  
  
The phone had rang downstairs and Catelyn ran down the stairs and tripped and sprained her ankle. Tasuki lifted her off her feet and back into the room. Tasuki sat down on the bed and stilling carrying Catelyn put her down beside him. They just let the phone ring and when Catelyn tried to get up Tasuki pulled her back down. She looked into the friendliest eyes ever. He held her chin up a little and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was the lightest kiss Catelyn ever had. She looked up into the friendliest pair of eyes that she had ever seen.  
  
They leaned together and kissed again but then, they heard a funny noise. Their stomachs were grumbling. They laughed and they went downstairs to look for something to eat. The fridge had no real food in it except for some pancake mix.  
  
"This is all we have unless you want to get dressed and go out." Catelyn said shaking the mix. Tasuki was pretty hungry and he didn't feel like eating what he had for breakfast so he chose going out.  
  
What's in the next chapter? Wait and see! Should I make a lemon? I don't know if I should. I don't want to end up making a bad one, ya know!  
  
~Catey signing out!~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fushigi Yugi because if I did this would be another mini series but let me repeat again I DO NOT OWN ANYPART PART OF FUSHIGI YUGI!!!  
  
Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy and if I suck please no flames!  
  
A week has passed and there are always people in the house and it has left no time for Catelyn and Tasuki to be alone. Also, college is starting soon which means that Catelyn and Tasuki are going to have to part. Catelyn and Joanne both got accepted in The Cooper Union in New York City.  
  
One sunny afternoon, Catelyn goes into the kitchen to bother her mother while cooking. "Mom, I have a confession to make?" Her mom turns around and stops stirring her stew. "What's up?" Her mother asks. Catelyn looks at her feet and stutters a little, "Well, um, you see, while you and dad were away.me and um.Tasuki.got together. Now don't yell at me, we didn't do anything wrong. I'm serious!" She looks up to see her mom laughing. "What's so funny?" Her mom puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's about time you found a boyfriend. But I don wonder how Tasuki puts up with you." She says turning back to her stew and stirring it again. Catelyn smirked, "Well, you see, I have to go to college soon and Tasuki and Kouji both don't go to school. Are they just going to stay here?" Her mom turned off the fire. "Yeah, that is a problem, well have to talk about more at the table. Now leave me alone, I'm almost done in here." Catelyn walked out of the kitchen a little worried.  
  
A few minutes later, her mom called Joanne and Catelyn into the kitchen to help bring out the dishes. Then Koji and Tasuki sat down while to ladies brought out the food. Koji stared at the food and grinned. Joanne took a seat next to him and laughed at the drool almost coming out of Koji's mouth. Tasuki sat next to Koji but when he saw that Catelyn had taken a seat next to Joanne, he changed his seat to sit next to her. Catelyn's mom noticed and smiled. "I think he's a nice boy, he wouldn't treat my Catey bad, would he?" She took a seat next to Tasuki and he immediately turned red. Catelyn noticed and he took hold of his hand, to calm him down. Koji was almost dying for the food and when Catelyn's mom said, "dig in!" Koji almost jumped at the food.  
  
When everyone was already eating something, Joanne asked the question, "Can Koji and Tasuki rent an apartment in New York so that we can all stay in touch?" Catelyn felt a breeze of relief rush over her, she was glad she didn't have to ask the question. Catelyn's mom thought a little, "I guess so, but where are they going to get the money? I know I can't support 4 people with one that could eat a whole horse." Everyone giggled a bit and Koji looked up from his spaghetti. "What? You cooking is good. It's not my fault. We never ate this type of food back with the other band." Joanne covered his mouth, 'Band members, that's what he meant. And, I guess they could get a job right? Catelyn, what do you have to say on this?" Catelyn looked up from sliding her food around, "Huh? Oh, um. yeah, I think they could work to pay for rent." "Can we talk after we finish eating please?" Koji said still stuffing his face and grinning.  
  
The 4 of them took a seat on the floor. Joanne had gone upstairs to grab a pen and paper to write down the plans on. When she came back, she wrote down '3 weeks till college' and under that she wrote 'jobs to pay for rent' and Tasuki and Koji's name. Catelyn closed her eyes for a minute and thought, and then she whispered something into Tasuki's ear. "Can you read English or what Joanne wrote on that sheet of paper?" And to his amazement, he could and he simple shook his head 'yes'. "Okay, what things can you two do that are actually helpful?" she asked out loud. Tasuki and Koji gave each other a funny look. "Do you two have college degrees of some sort?" asked Catelyn's mom. They both replied "no." "Well there's a problem. Most jobs won't take kids that don't have degrees now." She said. Joanne quickly came in and said, "Well these two came from an area that was really poor and they didn't even have schools back where they lived. There was even a high school or anything." Koji and Tasuki were about to ruin everything when suddenly the girls squeezed the guys' hands, which told them that they were up to something.  
  
"Wow.I don't know where they could find a job where they never even went to High School. I guess I could help out until we figure out something. I'm giving you 4 three months to find jobs and after those 4 months, you're on you own." Catelyn's mom said while the girls hugged them and showered her with praise.  
  
"Lets go shopping for college stuff Joanne said giving Catelyn a look." She agreed and grabbed Tasuki and Koji with her. They got dressed and went out to the near by café. The girls ordered hot chocolates and thought about where the guys could work. They even thought about working themselves. The girls settled in as working part time as baby sitters and or tutors or mentors. They thought that the guys should work at the college bars or café's or whatever as clerks. They usually don't really need degrees for that kind of stuff. And so it was settled. They were ready.  
  
I know this chapter was really really short but its not y fault. I didn't want to base the whole entire chapter on them finding a job or something. I'm planning to change the subject in the next chapter anyways. I won't let you down even if this chapter was lame!  
  
~Catey signing off 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. Though I wish I did. *sighs*  
  
No Flames if I suck. I know I do but if you gotten this far, it means I still haven't lost ya! Oh yeah, there might be a small lemon in this chapter. I'm not saying it's going to be very good since it is my first time writing one.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
With college a week away, the 4 of them have packed their luggage and were ready to set off to The Big Apple. As Catelyn kissed her mom and dad good-bye that night, the rest of them were already on their way to the Bus Station to catch the bus into New York City. "Safe Trip okay? Don't do anything we wouldn't want you to okay!" Her parents called out to her as she catched up with Joanne and them.  
  
Koji and Joanne walked on ahead to have their own private time while Catelyn and Tasuki could have their own. He her by the waist so they could keep close. By the time they reached up with Joanne and Koji, they were already in their seats making out. Catelyn laughed as she put her luggage in the compartment above her seat. Tasuki went outside to put his bigger luggage in the outside compartments. As Catelyn was about to put away her final package, a group of guys ran on the bus and into her. They practically knocked her down and the luggage fell right on her. No one offered to help her except for the main guy that knocked into her. "I'm sorry, I didn't really see you there. I'm Peter." He helped her put her luggage back. "It's okay and thanks for helping me. I'm Catelyn." They shook hands and he went back to sit with his friends. When Tasuki came back on the bus, he saw Catelyn rubbing a bruise on her arm. He took a seat next to her and he took her arm. He rubbed it a little and Catelyn flinched. "Did I hurt you?" Tasuki asked her, but she smiled and shook her head. He continued for a while and then the bus began to move.  
  
Tasuki feel asleep on her lap a short time later and Catelyn just stared at him. Playing with his flame colored hair seemed to bother him so he squirmed a little and she giggled. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just as she did, the bus made a sudden jerk forward and she almost fell forward but Tasuki had caught her just in time. He banged his head into the seats in front of him though. When he sat up straight again, Catelyn hugged him and she rubbed his head a little for him.  
  
When they finally got off Joanne and Koji met up with Catelyn and Tasuki. They were headed to a hotel for the night and then moving into their apartment tomorrow morning. Joanne and Koji disappeared once they reached the hotel. Catelyn dropped a coin and she ran to pick it up and ran right into a guy. She rubbed her head and looked up at the person she bumped into. It was Peter. "Oh, sorry, I guess it's my fault this time." Tasuki laughed at the sight of Catelyn on the floor. "It's okay, just don't do it again." He said not looking back. "Baka," Tasuki whispered under his breath and he helped Catelyn up.  
  
They finally got to their room and the first thing Catelyn did was take a shower. When she finally came out (about 20 minutes later) Tasuki almost jumped into the bathroom as if there were millions of bottles of sake in there. When he finally came out (about an hour later.lolz) he found Catelyn already asleep. He got into the bed with her and he watch her sleep. He could hear the sound of her breathing. He pushed away hairs that were covering her beautiful face. She woke up to his touch, "Is it morning already?" she asked half awake. Tasuki almost rolled off the bed laughing. "You've only been sleeping for about 30 minutes you silly." She got out of bed to see for herself. She pulled open the shades and it revealed a pitch- black sky and a city below full of lights.  
  
(A/N: WARNING! WARNING! FROM THIS POINT ON IS GOING TO BE A LEMON. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, PLEASE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!!!)  
  
Tasuki stared at Catelyn. He had this feeling of wanting, wanting her. She barely had anything on. Only a huge white t-shirt over what looked like a black tank top. We got out of bed also and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She blushed a little and held on his arms, which were around her waist. He nibbled at her ear a little and by now, Catelyn was not sleepy anymore. She loosed his grip and turned around. He still held on to her, only now they were face to face. He pulled her into a deep kiss; they closed the shades without parting. The broke apart for a breath and Tasuki carried her over to the bed. He had taken off his shirt, and had pulled the t-shirt off of Catelyn. He had gotten on top of her and kissed her and she let her hands roam in his bare body. She broke away from the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss his cheek, and then she moved down to his neck. She gave his little vampire bites, biting a little and sucking at the same time. He let out a soft moan and he wrapped his arms around her body. He slowly began to slip her out of her tank top.  
  
"You lay down, and let me do all the work." She told Catelyn, blushing madly since all she had on were underwear now. "No, let me first, then you." She said and he grinned. She placed her hands on his chest and he was lowering himself onto her. She felt his smooth body and let her hands travel all the way down to his boxers. She placed her into them and she lightly touched his manhood. He flinched a little and chills went down his back. She slid her whole hands into his boxer and grabbed it and she giggled a little. "Cate.stop." She then took her hand out. "This would be easy for you to feel it," he grinned and he took her hand and held the ends of his boxers, and he led her hands to take them off.  
  
Tasuki couldn't wait any longer, "It's my turn" he said, placing both his hand on her bare breast and rubbing them until they were hard. He kissed her softly on the lips first and then he trailed down to her breast. He slowly sucked on the bud that was now hard. The let his tongue swirl around it and Catelyn moaned loudly. "Tas.ki.", she said, playing with his hair a little and she moaned some more. He grinned and started to bite it softly. With his other hand, he was rubbing her other breast and with his free hand, he let his hand slowly travel up her legs, up to her thighs and when he felt the lace of her underwear, he tugged at it. When he finally pulled it off, he played with it with his fingers lightly. Catelyn grinned her teeth and let out a scream. His mouth left her breast and he was soon facing Catelyn again. He towered over her and she pulled him down and she kissed him hard. He placed one of her fingers into her hot passage. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. His two hands met her two hands. She held on tightly to him while he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes when he was inserting himself into her. He was going in slowly and then he stopped. He pushed and he finally broke through and Catelyn let a tear run down her face. Tasuki knew it had to hurt.  
  
He came out and then he went back in slowly at first and then a little faster and harder each time going back in and out. Catelyn had gotten used to the feeling now and it was beginning to feel good. She let out a soft moan, "Harder." she said and that is what he did. With every time he went into her, he went a little faster, and a little harder. Catelyn had arched her body up, till there was absolutely no space between them. The feeling of her breast against his chest made him groan. She slid her hands up and down his spine and he grinned at her.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When it was finally over, he was still towering over her, and sweat was dripping out of his flamed hair. Catelyn was staring into his golden eyes, and she wiped the sweat from his face. He got up off of her and laid next to her. "I love you," she whispered and she closed her eyes. He stared at her naked body and he got closer to her. He put his arm around her and whispered into her ear, "I love you too" and he slept.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! Was it that horrible? I don't know, it's the first one I wrote so if it sucked please don't flame me. Why don't you tell me how to perfect it instead? Well all that matters is that you review! 


End file.
